Barney's Colorful World! LIVE! in New York City (1993/1994-1997, SuperMalechi's version)
Travel the Earth with Barney is a Custom Barney Home Video for Season 3 released in Feburary 15, 1995. Plot Barney takes B.J, Baby Bop and the kids on a trip to places like the jungle, the land of ice and snow, the beach, the horse ranch and the circus. Cast *Barney *B.J. *Baby Bop *Carlos *Jason *Julie *Tosha *Michael *Amy *Luci *Jeffery Songs #Barney Theme Song #The Land of Make-Believe #The Airplane Song #Jungle Adventure #The Tiger Song #The Elephant Song #Rock Like a Monkey #Riding in the Car #Winter's Wonderful #It's C-C-C, Cold BRRRR! #Mister Snowman #Skating, Skating #Sledding, Sledding #Ten Little Penguins #Sailing Medley (Sailing, Sailing / I'd Love to Sail) #That's What An Island Is #We Like Rocks #Swimming. Swimming #If I Lived Under the Sea #Castles So High #Icy, Creamy, Ice Cream #The Wheels on the Bus #Turkey in the Straw #B.J.'s Wild West Medley: Get Along Little Dogies/Home On The Range/Buffalo Gals #When the Circus Comes to Town #The Popcorn Song #Our Friend Michael Had a Band #It's Good to Be Home #I Love You Notes *Barney has his Season 3 voice and 1995 costume. *B.J. has his Season 3 voice and 1995 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1995 costume. *Though it's an early Season 3 home video, they used the Season 3 intro with the Barney Theme Song music from the Season 2 intro, and they used some of the clips from this episode. And the rainbow scene (from Season 1-2) is used at the end, and the Season 2 title screen is used with it saying "Travel the Earth with Barney." *This home video was filmed in Augest 4, 1995 to Augest 7, 1995. *First home video to have clips from an episode during the intro. The next would be "Barney's Fun & Games". *At the Season 3 silhouette, the words read "Barney Home Video". That viarant can be also used for early Season 4 videos. *The Barney costume used in this episode was also seen in "I Can Be A Firefighter". *The musical arrangements used in this video were also heard in the "Run, Jump, Skip, and Sing" album. *The arrangments for the background music used in this video were also heard in Barney's Adventure Bus". *The version of I Love You is the same from Barney's Adventure Bus", Along with the vocals from the "Run, Jump, Skip, and Sing album. *This is another time something happens to the Barney doll before coming to life. It's when Michael is playing his soccer ball while playing a game of catch, Michael's soccer ball accidentally hits the Barney doll's head, and it didn't hurt before coming to life. *When BJ and Baby Bop arrive from the gate door and BJ says "Hi everybody!", the sound clip is taken from "Sense-Sational Day", except it was mixed with BJ's 1995 voice. *The same Michael voice was used in "Having Tens of Fun!". *Carlos wears the same clothes from "Room For Everyone". *Jason wears the same clothes from "Shawn & The Beanstalk". *Julie wears the same hair-style and clothes from "I Can Be a Firefighter". *Tosha wears the same hair-style and clothes from "Room For Everyone". *Michael wears the same soccer clothes from "The Exercise Circus!" and "Having Tens of Fun!". *Amy wears the same hair-style from "Rock With Barney" and different clothes. *Luci wears the same hair-style and clothes from "The Exercise Circus!". *Jeffery wears different clothes. *When Carlos says "Barney!", Carlos's "Barney" sound clip is taken from "Sense-Sational Day". *When Jason says "Barney!", Jason's "Barney" sound clip is taken from "Barney's Talent Show". *When Julie says "Barney!", Julie's "Barney" sound clip is taken from "I Can Be a Firefighter". *When Tosha says "Barney!", Tosha's "Barney" sound clip is taken from "Room For Everyone". *When Michael says "Barney!", Michael's "Barney" sound clip is the same as Kim's "Barney" sound clip from "Is Everybody Happy?", except it was pitched down to -7 and mixed with Michael's Season 2 voice. *The rest have their own "Barney" sound clips. *When BJ and Michael both scream as they see Julie roaring like a tiger, BJ's scream is Michael's scream from "I Just Love Bugs" (when Michael and Derek see a scary bug), except it does sound like BJ's Season 3 scream, and Michael's scream is Chuckie's scream from "Chuckie VS. The Potty" (when Chuckie is flushed to the toilet), except it was pitched down to -5. *This is the first time Michael falls or lays down. This time, After the song Skating, Skating, He ice skates too fast, and falls on the icy ground. *When Michael screams as he ice skates and falls into the icy ground, his scream is Chuckie's scream from "The Slide" (when Chuckie is on a tire swing), except it was pitched down to -5. *When BJ says "Whoa!" as he sleds down the snowy hill too fast and falls to the ground, the sound clip is taken from "Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons", except it was mixed with BJ's 1995 voice. *When BJ says "Whoa!" as he slips on a toy truck and falls on a sandcastle, the sound clip is SpongeBob's sound clip from "The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie". *When Barney says Beep, Beep while he's driving his big city bus, The sound clip taken from Playing It Safe", except it was mixed with Barney's 1995 voice. *This is another time Time Lapse is used. Time Lapse uses the scene of Michael is ice skating too fast, and falls down on the icy ground. When BJ is sledding down the snowy hill too fast, he falls down on the snowy ground. During the sand scene, BJ slips on a toy truck, and falls on a sandcastle that someone had made allready. During the Horse Race scene, the kids are riding horses in a horse race. Also, Carlos is riding in a circus unicycle too fast, and falls on the circus stage. Quotes Quote 1: *Michael: (arrives at the playground) Hi guys. *Kids: Hi, Michael. *Carlos: What are you doing? *Michael: I am gonna play a game of catch. *Luci: That's great. *(Michael plays a game a catch and throws his soccer ball at the Barney doll. When he comes to life, it didn't hurt) *Barney: Whoa! Hi everybody! *Kids: Barney! *Barney: Michael, what are you doing with your soccer clothes? *Michael: I was playing a game a catch, threw my soccer ball at you by accident. It was an accident. *Barney: Oh, that's okay, Michael. *Jeffery: I wish we can go on a field trip to places. Quote 2: *Michael: BJ, I love animals. *BJ: Me too, Michael *(we hear Julie's tiger roaring and she pops up) *BJ and Michael: (both scream) Ahhh!! *Julie: (giggles) That's me! Pretending to be a tiger. *BJ: Oh, you're right, Julie.